WataMote Chapter 137
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis Okada, Katō, Tomoko, Kotomi, Yoshinori, Suzuki, and Mako wait with a crowd of other students in the gym for an assembly. The caption asks "What are they all thinking about during the school assembly?" A note reveals that Kotomi checks Chiba Lotte substitute players on her phone. The Principal starts to lecture the students in preparation for their break. The side panel narration reads: "An unexpected invitation." Kotomi continues to look at her phone while Tomoko figures that as a third year she will spend Golden Week studying with Yū and Kotomi. Katō turns to her and asks her if she is free after the assembly. She explains that Akane and Nemoto wish to hang out at a café, and she asks Tomoko if she would like to go as well. Yoshinori tries to invite himself, but Okada angrily insists that it is an "all girl's" group. Katō tells Tomoko she should invite Yuri and anyone else. Tomoko asks Yuri if she wishes to go. When Yuri notes that it will be with Katō and Hina, Tomoko replies that she does not have to go if she does not want to. Yuri states that it is not that she does not want to go, then asks if Tomoko will not go if she does not go. Blushing a bit, Tomoko admits that she does not really want to go that much, but, "I'd feel bad turning them down." Yuri decides to ask Mako and Yoshida. Mako apologizes that she already agreed to hang out with Koharu Minami. When Yuri states she will ask Yoshida, Mako reveals that she said she would be busy as well. Mako asks Yuri if she will be fine by herself. When Yuri asks if she is making fun of her, Mako reminds her that she has problems talking to people. After a pause, Yuri declares that Tomoko is as well and that she is the only one who can be there for her. At the café, Katō sits next to Tomoko and asks her what she will get. Tomoko stammers that she is not sure, and Hina interrupts to suggest rice which Tomoko emphatically refuses. Katō suggests that they share something to which Tomoko blushingly agrees. Inwardly, Yuri scolds Tomoko and then sadly adds to herself that Tomoko did not really want to go. Okada interrupts her thoughts to ask her what she is getting. Yuri indicates she will get a café au lait. Okada then sheepishly offers her apology for "some really mean things" she said to her more than a year ago. Yuri tell her it is fine and not to worry about it. Okada confesses that, at the time, she did not realize how strange Tomoko can be, so she misunderstood what she was saying. Katō dutifully divides up their treat. Tomoko sheepishly looks back at Yuri and thinks it is embarrassing to have a classmate "mother" (お母さんの世話・''okāsan no sewa'') her infront of the rest. Katō offers Yuri some of her treat, but Yuri demures. Suddenly, Tomoko inwardly realizes that she, herself, has become a "Normie." While she notes that she still does not have a boyfiends, hanging out with friends is a "pretty Normie thing." Hina asks her what she plans to do during Golden Week. Tomoko confesses that she has no plans and will probably study. Hina then asks if Tomoko knows what schools she would like to attend. She admits that if she had to choose one, it would be the Aoyama Gakuin University. Katō notes that it is the same one she wishes to attend. Yuri snickers to herself, while Hina laughs: "It's like the total opposite of you!" Katō asks Hina why she laughs: "I think it suits her just fine." This shocks Hina, and Okada inwardly wonders why Katō is "talking like Cristiano Ronaldo." As Hina stammers that she was not trying to make fun of Tomoko, Katō merely replies, "Oh?" To herself, Okada thinks, "Asuka, you're really overestimating Kuroki here" while Yuri thinks that, to be fair, anyone who really knows Tomoko would laugh at her choice. Tomoko feels bad for Hina and tries to suggest that she was really joking since she would not fit in at Aoyama. Katō disagrees, and reminds her that she was the one to get Okada and Hina to make up: "That's not something I, or any of my friends, were able to do." Inwardly, Tomoko thinks that all she did was show Akane some eroge, but she fears if she says that then Katō will "realize how pathetic I really am!" Katō contines to note that Aoyama will hold an open house during Golden Week, and she invites Tomoko to go with her. Tomoko stammers that she will while Yuri looks stunned. Hina tries to tease Tomoko again that she does not believe "Aoyama's for you, Kuro." Tomoko replies that she can at least look at it: "I kinda want to see how normies live." Katō directly ask Hina how well she knows Tomoko. She replies that she has known her since first year. Changing the subject, Hina invites Tomoko to visit Morinaga University 森永(大学) with her. Tomoko agrees, and Yuri asks to speak with her. In the restroom, Yuri asks her if she remembers what Tomoko told her the year before. She reminds Tomoko that she promised that she and Mako would all attend the same university together. Tomoko does not quite remember this. They flashback to the conversation they had where Tomoko suggests that she would like to attend a university close to her home that does not require much studying to gain acceptance. Yuri confessed that she thinks the same, and Mako notes that Yuri, "doesn't want to do any work." Inwardly, Tomoko does not think that was a promise; however, she suggests that Yuri visit some nearby schools with her during Golden Week. When Yuri agrees, Tomoko then asks if she will accompany her someplace else: "I want some help buying clothes for when I go with Katō-san." Yuri asks if she cannot go by herself. Tomoko looks at her calendar taken up with other people: "I guess I really am a Normie now." She recalls how the atmosphere at the café became ackward once she started making plans. She concludes that if "Normies" have to deal with such every day, she would rather not be one. Since Yuri turned down her request to go shopping, she messages Hina to ask if she will go shopping with her to help her pick out clothes to wear when she visits Aoyama University with Katō. "Don't wanna (やだ・''yada'')!" Hina messages back. Tomoko wonders if she is actually not a "Normie" afterall. Characters In order of appearance: *Akane Okada *Asuka Katō *Tomoko *Kotomi Komiyama *Yoshinori Kiyota *Suzuki *Mako Tanaka *Principal *Yū Naruse (mentioned) *Yuri Tamura *Masaki Yoshida (mentioned) *Koharu Minami *Sachi (unnamed) *Norii (unnamed) Referbacks *Okada apologizes for the incident in Chapter 118. *Tomoko helps Okada and Hina make up, and shows Okada the eroge, in Chapter 129. *Tomoko's Promise is not actually depicted in the chapter where they walk together. Cultural References *Golden Week (ゴールデンウィーク・''Gōruden Wīku'') *Chiba Lotte Marines *Aoyama Gakuin University Trivia *'"Normie":' Tomoko uses the word リア充 (riajū): *Cristiano Ronaldo : he plays some game popular in countries without the NFL. In all seriousness, Okada's inner remark refers to his defense of a Japanese boy clumsily attempting Portuguese . The Japanese censors his name as " ク●ステイアーノロ●ウド." *'Morinaga University' 森永(大学): Hina probably references Meiji University. Memorable Moments *Yuri believe she is the only one Tomoko can talk to at the café. *Yuri jealous of the attention Tomoko gives Katō. *Tomoko realizes that she may now be a "Normie." *Tomoko actually feels bad for Hina's embarrassment and tries to help her. *Katō defends Tomoko rather insightfully. *Neither Yuri nor Hina want to help Tomoko choose clothes she will wear with Katō Quotes *"Well, I'm a third year now so all I'll probably end up doing is studying with Yū-chan and Miss Four-Eyed Freak back there." - Tomoko *"I didn't realize how strange (変な・''henna'') Kuroki was, so I took some of the things she said the wrong way." - Okada *"It's really embarrassing to have one of my classmates mother me in front of everyone." - Tomoko *"All I did was show Forehead Girl some lines from an eroge!" - Tomoko Gallery Yuri Jealouse c137.png Tomoko Normie c137.png|"One of Us! One of Us!" Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters